Alexstrastia
"Honor and Tradition is what life means to this world" -'''Alexstastia' '''Alexstrastia' is roleplayed by Jedha Biography There was once a little girl with a very happy family that lived a normal life in Rome, Greece. During those times, her entire family was happy with their honor and tradition. Until the war came, it ravaged all it stands in its way, her entire family was killed during an invaders' assault but she got away in time. Uncertain of her home, she now lives on the streets upon the rule of the invaders. A man from the invaders, yet possess great honor and nobility, adopt the child and trained her to become one of the most determined and skilled fighter in all of the land. After she has fully mastered her training in combat, she created a rebellion that revolutionize the entire land, the tyranny of the invaders ended and those who were left alive were forgiven from their sins. But some were executed brutally for their crimes against mankind. She became a war hero and died as a war hero, there was another group of invaders. Though these ones were very powerful and skilled, she led 30,000 men in the assault of the invaders that outnumbered them by 500,000. After many days of fighting, she was able to dramatically decrease their numbers to only 200,000. In her last attempt of dying breath, she destroyed their leader by slicing all of his body parts in one swing, then she was met by thousands of arrows. She lay dead on the ground, but her people would live on to counter the invaders once again. She was revered and honored by all as a woman of great honor and tradition and named her "Alexstrastia, The Will of the Blades" in honor of her glorious death and victory against the invaders. After her apparent death, she was reborn as a Guardian to protect the world from the likes of one of the four horsemen and vowed to protect the honor and tradition of every living thing in the world. Those who will anger her shall see a graceful and traditional dance, and that will be the only thing they'll ever see with their own two eyes. She's supposedly the Guardian of Valor but she interests in protecting all three aspects of high respect:Honour, Valor, and Tradition. She pretends to be cocky, arrogant, and foolish to her foes to hide her true spirit and power. She always think that a wise eagle would know when to show its talons and when to hide it. Affiliation Gabriel - Helped the Guardian of Second Chances rescue Seer, The Guardian of Vigilance from her father, Ysrical Gaudin. Seer - She thinks of her as a kind and innocent person, and tries to help her in the best of her abilities. Powers and Abilities High Telekinesis Alexstrastia can levitate several cars and boulders quite easily, but she primarily focuses on her Blades of Tradition, which are made out of heavy iron granite and their hilt made out of obsidian. She can spin her blades using telekinesis so fast she can deflect most range projectiles and magical projectiles. Astral Projection She can duplicate her blades ranging from tens to hundreds of them, she can use this to deliver an aligntment of light using her astral dublication of the Blades of Tradition and create a cage fight that the only way out is to fight her to the death. Light Empowerment Empowered by the energies of the light, in this form Alexstrastia is at her most dangerous and most powerful form of fighting style as her speed can't be easily seen by the naked eye but if seen she would be seen like she's teleporting around the area but it was just her incredible speed. True Sight Enemies that is either hidden or invisible can be easily seen by Alexstrastia's True sight. She can also see others if they are hidden as things or humans, the only way to counter her is to either blind her or set the entire area in pure darkness. Heightened Senses As a powerful warrior during her prime in the past, she can sense incoming attacks or danger posing at every direction around her. Fighting Forms Alexstrastia has over 30 different types of fighting forms, coming from her different techniques of foreign lands and her own. Ranging from melee combat to long range combat. 1st form: Queen of Blades 2nd form: Grand Chariot 3rd form: Defiant Blade 4th form: Elegant Surge 5th form: Peerless Duet 6th form: Ultimate Arena 7th form: Warrior's Fervor 8th Form: Martyr's Charge 9th Form: Judgement Blade 10th form: Dance of Destruction 11th form: Warrior's Fervor 12th form: Dance of the Blades 27th form: Perfect Execution 30th form: Zantetzuken Trivia Alexstrastia secretly likes strawberry milk. She is considered to be one of the most powerful warriors of the Guardians that can use a blade(s). Credits The art is not mine, it is created to its respectful owners Sword mage - https://meganerid.deviantart.com/art/Swords-Mage-621252011[[Category:Jedha]] Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Telekinesis users Category:Good Category:Adults Category:Weapon users Category:Orphans Category:Fighter